Dumb Dumb Dumb - Chaptered 1
by Miss Airplane
Summary: "Baek, kau harus terus hidup ne, apa kau tega melihat Daddy kehilangan satu lagi orang paling berharga di hidup Daddy?"."Yeobo, kesayangan kita makan dengan baik, bukankah dia sangat manis?"."Chanyeol sangat tampan…"."Aku tidak mau orang penyakitan seperti dia berdekatan denganku…..!"."Heiii…Bodoh Cepat berdiri, kau harus berlari 12 putaran lagi"."Saranghae Chanyeol-ssi."
1. Chapter 1

**PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **Dumb Dumb Dumb**

by :Xianli

 **Disclaimer :**

FF ini 100% asli buatan Xianli, tanpa ada unsur njiplak dan plagiat. Seandainya saja kalau ada kesamaan cerita, atau hal-hal yang kurang etis, ya maap namanya juga Xianli, hehehehe (^^)

Main Cast :Chanyeol Baekhyun **(CHANBAEK)**

Other :Exo member, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan (GS)

Genre : Family, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

Summary : "Baek, kau harus terus hidup ne, apa kau tega melihat Daddy kehilangan satu lagi orang paling berharga di hidup Daddy?"."Yeobo, kesayangan kita makan dengan baik, bukankah dia sangat manis?"."Chanyeol sangat tampan…"."Aku tidak mau orang penyakitan seperti dia berdekatan denganku…..!"."Heiii…Bodoh~Cepat berdiri, kau harus berlari 12 putaran lagi"."Saranghae Chanyeol-ssi."

 **WARNING! YAOI-BxB**

Sekali lagi peringatan ini **YAOI (mari eja bersama) Y.A.O.I bacanyaapa anak-anak…..?**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

Suasana pagi yang hangat dan damai amat kental menyelimutisebuah rumah mungil pasangan muda yang saling mencintaiyang telah ditinggali selama 5 tahun di kota Prague, Eropa. Bahkan hiruk pikuk lalu lintas yang ramai di luar sana tak dapat menembus tembok-tembok cinta yang mereka bangun bersama.

Sungguh sempurna, Namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau sering disapa Kris ituketurunan Canada-China, iaberprofesi sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Prague, termasuk salah satu dokter favorit para pasien karena ramah senyumnya dan ketulusannya.Iajuga tampan, bertubuh tinggi atletis lengkap dengan kharisma yang menyilaukan bak pangeran-pangeran negeri dongeng,

Tak lengkap rasanya tak menjelaskan mengenai Yeoja dibalik keberhasilannya.Yeoja beruntung itu bernama Byun Baek Hae, ia berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Seorang Yeoja cantik berhati lembut yang tengah mengandung 7bulan buah hati mereka.

.

.

"Yeobo~"rengek manja Kris pada Baekhae yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya seraya merajut sebuah sweater mungil berwarna merah muda.

Dipangku?Benar Baekhae dinyatakan mengandung 1 bulan, ia jadi tiba-tiba menjadi Yeoja yang sangat manja dan selalu ingin dipangku oleh Kris, layaknya rutinitas setiap kali mereka bersama.

"Sayang, ini sudah jam 9 pagi, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berada di Rumah Sakit?"

"Aku malas."manja Kris, berkali-kali bibir nakalnya menciumi pundak mulus Baekhae yang saat itu hanya menggunakan dress putih selutut bertali Spagetti.

"Kau memang pemalas."

"Rasanya seperti aku mendapat firasat untuk terus ada disampingmu dan bayi Yeoja kita yang akan segera lahir." dan bisa dilihat tangannya yang sedari tadi sama sekali tak berheti mengusap perut isterinya yang semakin bulan semakin membesar.

"Dia masih akan bertahan di dalam selama 2 bulan lebih beberapa hari."

CHUP~

"Sshhh…"

CHUP~

"Emmppghhhh….Ber~henti, aku jadi salah memasukkan jarumhnnhhya….."

CHUP~

"Ngghh….Kris sayang, jangan menciumi leherku seperti itu, sweaterku bisa rusak. Aku tidak mau bayi yeojaku terlihat jelek dengan sweater buatanku….."

"Shhhhhhtttt….."

CHUP~

"YAKKK…..Kris~"teriak Baekhae bangkit dari pangkuan Kris dan berlari dengan wajah masam menuju dapur, sedangkan Kris dia terus saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah ngambek isterinya.

Namun, seketika tawa itu hilang berganti kekhawatiran kala ia mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya semalam. Mimpi buruk, jika penyakit yang membuat Baekhae kesayangannya harus bersujud memohon-mohon pada dokter kandungan agar iadiperbolehkan hamil itu merenggutnya pergi jauh.

DUGGGHHHH

"AKKKKHHHHHHHH…KRISSSS…."teriak Baekhae dari arah dapur, sontak teriakan kencang itu menyadarkan Kris dari lamunan buruknya.

"Ah…Appoo…."ringis Baekhae, ia berusaha bangun agar perutnya tak lagi tertekan karena berat badannya, sia-sia ia malah semakin terjatuh dan bayinya semakin tertekan di dalam, tanpa ia sadari air ketubannya pecah.

Segera Kris berlari menuju dapur, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Baekhae, isterinya yang tengah hamil besar tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi telengkup dan darah dengan derasnya keluar dari area selangkangan Baekhae dan menciptakan genagan-genangan darah.

"BAEKKHAEEEE~"Kris segera membantu Baekhae dengan membalik posisinya menjadi telentang dan memangku kepala Baekhae di pangkuannya.

"Akkkkkhhhh….Apppooo….Kris….Bayi kita….ahkkkkk….."jerit Baekhae.

"Yeobo…apa yang terjadi denganmu?Yeobo…"Kris masih shock dengan darah yang terus keluar.

"Bayiku…Bayiku…Bayiku….Sakiiiiitttt….."Baekhae semakin berteriak sejadi-jadinya dengan tangan yang terus memegangi perutnya, seakan jika tak ia pegangi sesuatu yang berharga di dalam sana akan pergi dan tak kan kembali.

"Tenang sayang. Tenang.."dengan sekuat tenaga Kris mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhae dan jangan lupakan darah yang lagi-lagi terus menerus menetes.

"Yeobo…Kita akan menuju rumah sakit…Bayi kita~"

"Kriiissss~ hiks…hiks…."

BRAKKK

Kris dengan kasar menedang pintu depan rumahnya tanpa perduli pandangan orang-orang bule yang melihatnya kebingungan.

"Mr. Kris.. What's wrong with your Wife?" tanya seorang pria remaja berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat, ia yang semula berniat pergi sekolah, memutuskan untuk meminggirkankan mobilnya saat melihat tetangganya kebingungan dengan Baekhae di gendongan ala Bridalnya.

"Something horrible has happened Alex."

"Apppooo…."

"Ohh…Dear! , I'll help drive the car."Segera pria bule yang diketahui bernama Alex itu membantu membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, membiarkan Kris yang masih menggendong Baekhae masuk.

"Appo~"

"Tenang sayang kita akan segera sampai dirumah dan bayi kita akan selamat."

"Kriiissss~"lirih Baekhae lemas.

" Drive the car more faster Alex. Please, more faster."

"Sure ."mobil itu semakin kencang melaju, tak lagi mempedulikan bunyi-bunyi klakson dan teriakan sumpah serapah pengguna jalan lainnya.

"Sabar sayang…tenang….Aku mencintaimu..Kau dan bayi kita."ucap Kris menenangkan, padahal dirinya sendiri sedang sangat kalap sekarang.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, mobil Alex sampai di depan gedung Rumah Sakit yang dituju, dengan tergesa-gesa Alex membantu membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengikuti Kris yang berlarian menggendong Baekhae yang sekarat.

Para perawat juga beberapa dokter cepat datang dengan brankar dan membantu Baekhae dibawa ke UGD, Kris dan Alex semakin tegang.

Tak lama seorang perawat berambut blonde keluar membawa berita buruk, Baekhae harus segera di operasi karena air ketuban yang hampir kering juga untuk menyelamatkan bayinya, meski ini belum saatnya inilah jalan satu-satunya.

Alex sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu tentunya setelah Kris mengucapkan terima kasih banyak padanya. Seorang perawat lain mengharuskan Kris berada di dalam ruang operasi dengan baju steril membantu menenangkan Baekhae yang sedari tadi terus menangis dan khawatir akan keselamatan bayinya.

"Sayang…tenanglah…Kita akan lahirkan bayi kita menangis sayang."Kris masih terus berusaha menenangkan Baekhae dengan kata-kata penyemangat, usapan lembut disurai basah Baekhae membuatnya juga ikut tegang.

"Bayiku…bayiiku Kris, aku gagal menjaganya."rengek Baekhae dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras di sisi pipinya.

"Tak apa kita akan selamat, ia akan selamat dan menjadi bayi Yeoja tercantik sayang."

"Tapi Kris, Bayi Kittaa~"

"Shhhhhttt….."

Kris mengecup kening Baekhae yang banjir keringat, usahanya sedikit berhasil, Baekhae lebih tenang dari tadi.

Sementara Kris terus berusaha menenangkan Baekhae, para tim medis dan dokter masih sibuk dengan urusan Bayi prematur yang akan segera melihat dunia itu. Ini sedikit sulit, mengingat riwayat jantung Baekhae yang buruk ditambah lagi bayinya yang tergencet tubuh Baekhae saat terjatuh tadi.

Operasi telah selesai, bayi mungil itu berhasil diselamatkan, tapi bagai tamparan tak kasat mata bagi Kris dan para medis juga dokter disana, bayi-nya tak menangis, bahkan si kecil yang amat mungil itu tak bergerak sama sekali, perawat segera melilitkan selimut hangat dan membawanya menjauh.

Sedangkan Baekhae yang tak sadarkan diri tidak mengetahui apakah bayinya menangis dengan kancang atau tidak, yang dia tahu Kris suami yang menikahinya 5 tahun itu terus memeluknya dengan tetesan air mata bahagia bercampur khawatir akan bayinya.

.

.

Semuanya selesai, Baekhae sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, iasama sekali enggan membuka matanya setelah satu jam yang lalu melewati operasi caisarnya, entahlah terlalu lelah untuk hanya sekedar membuka matanya.

Sedangkan disisi lain ruangan khusus Inkubator Bayi, Kris masih terus menggendong selimut berwarna kuning berisikan bayi merah mungil yang selama ini ia dan Baekhae tunggu-tunggu.

Sayang, bukan kebahagiaan yang terlihat, melainkan air mata pilu karena bayinya baru saja meninggal setengah jam yang lalu. Bayi itu tidak bisa bertahan karena mengalami asfiksia dan kehabisan oksien karena paru-parunya tak bekerja sempurna, dokter telah mengusahakannya, tapi sia-sia.

Tuhan sangat menyayangi Bayinya.

"Sayang, anak Daddy. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Mommy dan Daddymu dulu, hm? Daddy sangat menyayangimu sayang…hiks…hiks…."

CHUP~

"Kenapa begitu cepat sayang. Ayolah bernafaslah sekali lagi untuk Daddy dan Mommy. Kau harus lihat betapa miripnya kau dengan Mommy-mu, sampai-sampai Daddy iri pada Mommy-mu."

"Hiks…Hiks…Sebenarnya apa tujuan Tuhan mengambilmu dari Daddy? C'mon Baby…Bernafaslah….."

CHUP~

"Daddy menyayangimu Sayang….hikss…hiks"

Kris terus memeluk-memeluk dan menciumi bayinya berulang-ulang, ia bahkan terus berpikir bagaimana cara ia memberitahukan hal ini pada isteri tercintanya, ia tak ingin mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat menginjak usia bulan ke-4, Kris menemani Baekhae memeriksakan kandungannya, mereka sangat bahagia, karena setelah 4 tahun menanti, bayi Yeojalah yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Bayi yang baru setengah jam merasakan dunia itu diberi nama Wu Baek Hyun oleh Kris.

Perlahan masih dengan membawa Baekhyun kecil di gendongan hangatnya, ditemani seorang perawat di belakang, Kris masuk kedalam kamar rawat Baekhae. Masih sama dengan tadi, tertidur dengan pulas.

Sangat amat pulas.

Mendekat-Mendekat-Semakin-Mendekat-Kris sekali lagi menciumi wajah bayi mungilnya yang masih kental dengan wangi khas bayi, ia meletakkan Baekhyun disamping Baekhae.

"Sayang…Bangunlah. Kau harus melihat bayi kita."Kris mengusap lembut surai coklat caramel Baekhae.

"Sayang~Bayi kita ternyata namja, bukan Yeoja."

"Aku memberinya nama Wu Baek Hyun…hikss…Bukankah itu nama yang sangat bagus?"

"hehehe…"Kris memaksakan senyum diwajah, sedangkan tangannya terus mengusap air mata bodoh yang melemahkannya.

"Namja mungil kita sangat cantik."

"Tapi, Baekhyun kita sangat ringan, beratnya hanya 1.250 gram, kau harus melihatnya."

" _Bayi kita, meninggal sayang."_

"Sayang~"Kris mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Sayannng…"lagi Kris mencoba memanggil.

"Baekhae…."Kris menggerak-gerakan lengan Baekhae.

"Bangun sayang. Jangan tidur terus."tubuh Baekhae dingin, Kris sama sekali tak bisa merasakan nafas Baekhae, meskipun itu pendek-pendek ataupun lemah.

"Sayang…Baekhae….Wu Baek Hae…."menangkup wajah Baekhae dan mengerakannya sedikit kencang.

"What's Wrong Mr. Wu?"Tanya perawat yang tadi mengikuti Kris.

"My Wife…My Wife….…"lirih Kris, matanya terus menatap kearah Baekhae juga bayinya, berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Dunianya hancur, remuk dan gelap.

Jatuh lemas dilantai adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan.

" _Mereka semua pergi."_

"Are you sure Mr. Wu?" tanya perawat itu lagi, segera memastikan dengan memeriksa nadi juga nafas Baekhae, merasa keadaan mulai membingungkan, perawat itu memencet tobol merah yang berada di sisi tempat tidur Baekhae.

Tak lama, beberapa perawat dan dokter masuk segera memeriksa Baekhae, tentunya setelah Kris mengambil Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

" _Benarkan ini? Tuhan mengambil semua yang kupunya…"_

" _Tuhan…."_

" _Apa kau sengaja?"_

" _Apa Salahku? Isteriku, bayiku…Kenapa semua kau ambil…."_

Kris memundurkan langkahnya hingga terhenti karena tembok dibelakangnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dokter dan para perawat mencoba menyelamatkan Baekhae, dengan segala usaha mereka, alat kejut jantung dan beberapa suntikan disana-sini.

NIHIL~

Dokter dan para perawat menyerah, mereka gagal menyelamatkan seorang pasien yang baru saja melahirkan putra pertamanya lewat operasi caisar, bahkan sang Ibu belum sekalipun melihat bagaimana rupa bayinya.

TES

TES

" _Tolong, Tuhan..."_

" _Kembalikan.…"_

" _Aku hanya ingin merasakan rasanya melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku dengan usahaku sendiri."_

" _Dengan statusku sebagai suami juga Daddy…."_

" _Aku tahu, kau melakukan ini semua karena kau tahu aku belum mampu menjadi pelindung_ _yang baik untuk_ _mereka…"_

" _Karena kesalahanku, Baekhae_ _d_ _an bayiku jadi begini….."_

" _Tuhan…"_

" _Tolong…."_

" _Jika aku tak bisa memiliki mereka….."_

" _Setidaknya kembalikanlah salah satu dari mereka …."_

" _Aku…Aku berjanji dengan amat bersungguh-sungguh akan_ _berusaha_ _melindunginya…"_

" _Hukum aku…."_

"… _..Lakukan apa saja padaku, jika aku melanggar janjiku….."_

" _Tolong..."_

Bagai keputusan akhir dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

.

.

.

"Bayiku…."lirih Kris.

Ia terkejut merasakan pergerakan lemah dari sesuatu dipelukannya.

Ini ajaib.

Bayinya yang telah dinyatakan meninggal menggerakan tangan mungilnya yang bahkan tidak ada seibu jari Kris mengusap air mata Kris yang jatuh.

" _Bayiku kembali?"_

"My Baby is Life. My Baby still Life. Oh Gosh! What is it?"

"Mr. Wu? Really? I'll check your baby."

"Please. Help My Baby."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Astaga cerita macam apa ini (_) ! Beneran dah amatir pakai banget. Tapi, karena Xianli masih baru, tapi diem-diem overdose nulis FF Chanbaek tapi gak pernah berani ngeposting karena takut jelek dan gak bikin para readers puas. Tolong, kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan…..

Maaf ya readers kalau FF Xianli jelek dan ngebosenin, tapi mugkin dichaptered yang akan datang kalian bisa lebih dapat feel sama FFku ini. Sebisa mungkin tiap minggu bakalan di posting.

Oh iya, Wu Baek Hae disini, adalah perwujudan Baekhyun sebagai perempuan, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan Baekhyun kecil.

Salam Cinta Chanbaek

Xianli


	2. Dumb Dumb Dumb Chap 2 - Ni Bu Ke Yi Qi

**PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **Dumb Dumb Dumb**

by : Xianli

 **Disclaimer :**

FF ini 100% asli buatan Xianli, tanpa ada unsur njiplak dan plagiat. Seandainya saja kalau ada kesamaan cerita, atau hal-hal yang kurang etis, ya maap namanya juga Xianli, hehehehe (^^)

Main Cast :Chanyeol Baekhyun **(CHANBAEK)**

Other :Exo Member, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan (GS), Kang MinHyuk(CNBLUE)

Genre : Family, Hurt, Romance

Rated : T

(Inspiration Song : Z. Tao - Crown)

Summary : "Baek, kau harus terus hidup ne, apa kau tega melihat Daddy kehilangan satu lagi orang paling berharga di hidup Daddy?"."Yeobo, kesayangan kita makan dengan baik, bukankah dia sangat manis?"."Chanyeol sangat tampan…"."Aku tidak mau orang penyakitan seperti dia berdekatan denganku…..!"."Heiii…Bodoh~Cepat berdiri, kau harus berlari 12 putaran lagi"."Saranghae Chanyeol-ssi."

 **WARNING! YAOI-BxB**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

Doa itu didengar, doanya yang ia ungkapkan terwujud.

Baekhyun.

Wu Baekhyun kembali.

Kelam sesak nan perih selimut luka itu perlahan terobati oleh cahaya lentera mungil yang temaram.

4 hari setelah pemakaman Baekhae, Kris terus berada di samping Baekhyun, menggengam tangan mungil Baekhyun yang bahkan besarnya tak ada seibu jari orang dewasa, melakukan beberapa skin ship ringan pada Baekhyun. Ini sedikit membuat perasaannya membaik.

Baekhyun adalah cahaya kehidupan satu-satunya yang saat ini ia miliki. Tak elak barang sedetikpun Kris tak rela untuk tak menyentuh ataupun melihat Baekhyun.

Mengingat kebaikan dan keramaahan Kris sebagai Dokter, berita menyedihkannya sangat cepat menyebar. Sontak, membuat semua orang terkejut dan sedih. Tak sedikit para pasien dan beberapa orang terdekat juga teman sejawatnya sebagai Dokter mengungkapkan ungkapan duka cita dengan mengirim banyak bunga kemakam Baekhae dan juga mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kris dan Bayinya.

Berita ini juga turut di dengar oleh Mr. Alfred, selaku Kepala Rumah Sakit tempat Kris bertugas, mengaku turut berduka dan dengan baik hati memberikan Cuti sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan. Setidaknya sampai Baekhyun kuat hingga bisa keluar dari Incubator, piker Kris.

.

.

CHUP~

"Ni hao Baekhyun.."

"Sayang…"

CHUP~

"Anak kesayangan Daddy. Apa kau bisa merasakannya?" Kris mengusap lembut kepala mungil Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berbaring tengkurap diatas dada Kris.

"Ini detak jantung Daddy."

TES

"Maaf."

TES

"Hanya ini yang bisa Daddy lakukan untukmu."

"Daddy tahu, kau pasti merindukan detak jantung hangat Mommy-mu."

TES

"Daddy _yeshi_."(juga)

"Ini semua karena Daddy."

"Daddy penyebab kekacauan ini."

 _Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…._

Isakan tangis itu bukan milik Kris. Meski menangis, Kris hanya meneteskan air matanya saja. Isakan itu berasal dari seorang perawat wanita berambut hitam kelam yang sekarang bertugas membantu Kris melakukan Kanggoro Care. Perawat itu berdiri di dekat tempat tidur pasien yang dipakai Kris.

Lagi-lagi Kris menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih."

"Terimakasih. Karena kau masih bertahan untuk Daddy."

"Untuk terus berada di dekat Daddy."

TES

"Teruslah membaik dan kita takkan lagi terpisahkan…" bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan lembut ia mengusapkan telunjuk jari kanannya pada wajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Sorry Mr. Wu, enough for this day."Perawat itu masih berusaha menghilangkan jejak air matanya sendiri.

"Baby Baekhyun harus segera dimasukkan kembali kedalam Incubator."Interupsi perawat itu membuat Kris lagi-lagi meneteskan air mata bersalahnya.

Ia masih ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun menggeliat manja di dadanya, tapi Kris tak boleh egois, Baekhyun tak boleh terlalu lama di luar atau dia akan kedinginan, Baekhyun harus selalu hangat.

" _Ha_ _oh_ _a_ _o shu_ _i, ha_ _o m_ _e_ _ng_ _."_ (Selamat tidur, mimpi indah)

CHUP~

Satu lagi kecupan di dahi Baekhyun, sebelum Kris dengan berat hati memberikannya pada Perawat.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun terlelap dalam Incubator, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar. Meski ia tak ingin berpisah sedetikpun dari Baekhyun, ia juga tetap harus memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Biasanya di setiap pagi, selalu tersedia 2 mangkuk kecil nasi putih lengkap dengan lauk, masakan-masakan khas Korea juga China yang lezat memenuhi meja makan di rumahnya, Baekhae sangat pandai memasak.

Tapi pagi ini sama seperti pagi-paginya beberapa hari yang lalu, secangkir kopi hangat kantin rumah sakit cukup memuaskannya.

Kantung matanya semakin terlihat jelas, gelap dan buruk, ia kurang tidur. Wajahnya pucat, dan badannya semakin kurus.

 _Menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

Kris baru saja menutup pintu pintu ruang NICU, berjalan menunduk, tak memperhatikan jalan, menurut hatinya yang sedang kacau, lantai keramik putih rumah sakit lebih indah dipandang. Hingga dalam hitungan langkahnya yang ke-6, ia terhenti.

Sepasang kaki jenjang Yeoja berheels Orange menghalangi jalannya.

Kris mendongakan kepalanya.

Seorang Yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil menggendong bayi namja berumur 3 bulan dan seorang namja tinggi bermata panda, ia juga tengah menggendong seorang namja kecil berumur 3 tahun di punggungnya.

Kedua orang di depan Kris, bukanlah orang asing baginya.

" _Ni hao ma_?"sapa si yeoja cantik dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.(Apa kabar?)

" _Yi Fan Gege_.."lirih namja itu.(Kak Yi Fan)

Mereka bertiga saling menatap cukup lama. Tatapan bingung, sedih, penuh harapan dan terluka.

Xi Luhan – Cinta pertamanya saat di Elementer School.

Xi Zi Tao– Adik namja Xi Luhan.

.

.

Di taman Rumah Sakit, tepat di kursi taman bawah pohon rindang yang besar, Kris dan Xi Luhan duduk berdua. Sedangkan Tao, ia memutuskan untuk lebih dulu masuk mobil, bersama namja kecil bernama Park Chanyeol yang ia gendong.

 _Wuussshhhhh…_

Angin sejuk dengan lembut menyapa rambut hitam panjang Luhan, menerbangkan rambutnya ke kanan dan kiri, layaknya seorang model yang sedang melakukan Pemotretan.

HENING

HENING

" _J_ _i_ _a_ _n d_ _a_ _o n_ _i_ _w_ _o_ _h_ _e_ _n g_ _a_ _ox_ _i_ _ng_ …."(Senang bertemu denganmu)

"Apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"tanya Kris ketus, ia masih memandang lurus kedepan memasang wajah datar.

CHUP~

Luhan mencium dahi bayi di gendongannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

" _Wu chi tao._ Aku turut berduka atas kematian Baekhae. Saat di Elementer School dulu, ia adalah Hoobae paling manis, berprestasi dan cantik. Pantas saja kau lebih memilihnya. Kau tahu? aku juga sangat menyayanginya." (Aku tahu)

"Terimakasih."singkat Kris.

"Maaf karena tak bisa datang ke pemakaman Baekhae. Suamiku baru saja meninggal 4 hari yang lalu, di hari yang sama dengan hari pemakaman Baekhae."

DEG

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, _wo_ _b_ _u_ _zhī d_ _a_ _o n_ _i_ _n de y_ _i_ _si_." (Aku tidak tahu maksudmu)

"Seorang pengendara mobil mabuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan liar dan melanggar Traffic Lamp. Dia menabrak suamiku yang sedang menyeberang, ia bahkan meninggalkan jasad Suamiku, dipinggir jalan."

"Sekarang apa tujuanmu?"

"Bayiku. Kang Min Hyuk-"

"-kita memiliki permasalahan yang sama."

"Bukankah kita pasangan yang menyedihkan?"lirih Kris, ia mulai berani menatap Luhan.

"Sangat menyedihan."-Luhan.

"Jadi, bisakah kau berbagi cerita padaku?"Tanya Luhan, dengan lembut.

Helaan nafas berat mengawali, Kris menceritakan semua kejadian menyedihkannya dari awal dengan tegar, terlalu berat untuk dipendam sendiri.

Beberapa kali Luhan meneteskan air matanya, ia mencoba menahan isak pilunya dengan menciumi wajah Min Hyuk yang masih terlalap.

Berlanjut hingga Baekhyun, Kris juga memperlihatkan fotonya bersama Baekhyun yang sedang berada di Incubator. Betapa terbelenggunya Baekhyun kecil oleh Infus, alat monitor jantung dan paru-paru, oksigen dan alat medis lain penompang hidupnya.

Seharusnya sejak pertama Baekhyun dilahirkan, ia harus sudah di beri ASI, tapi kenyataannya ASI itu harus digantikan oleh infus susu kontinu dan intermiten yang diberikan setiap 3 jam.

Cerita itu berakhir dengan Kris yang tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya sendiri. Ia menangis dengan kedua lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tak tega, Luhan menuntun Kris untuk tenggelam dalam pelukan hangatnya, berbagi tangis dan pedih hingga sesenggukan.

Bukan Baekhae penyebabnya, melainkan saat Kris menceritakan betapa terpukulnya ia saat mengetahui tentang hasil tes pemeriksaan yang menyatakan Baekhyun mengalami Apnea. Baekhyun bisa sewaktu-waktu berhenti bernafas dan lagi Baekhyun menuruni penyakit jantung Baekhae. Lengkap sudah, peluang Baekhyun meninggal dan menyusul Mommy-nya semakin besar.

" _Wo_ _..._ _Wo…"(_ Aku)

"Kau kenapa?"Luhan mengusap rambut belakang Kris, mengecup sekilas leher Kris.

" _Lei…Hen Lei_ ….hiks…hiks…"(Lelah. Sangat lelah)

"Izinkan aku membantumu."

"….."

"Berbagilah semua padaku Kris..."

"….."

"Biarkan aku juga ikut merawat Baekhyun dan membagi ASIku untuknya."

"…."

"Izinkan aku memasuki hidupmu lagi."

"….."

"Sekali lagi Kris..."

"…."

"Terima aku."

"Promis me. _Ni bu ke yi qi…_ Don't leave me alone."(Kamu gak boleh pergi)

" _Xie xie Kris_ …."(Terimakasih)

Senja sore itu berakhir dengan ciuman basah yang pilu.

.

.

TBC

Astogeh~Ini tulisan Xianli layak baca gak sih? I wish.

Maaf, kayaknya segini dulu aja. Chaptered selanjutnya, emmm~liat aja kedepan.

Mbosenin ya? Maaf, Xianlie masih baru banget. Saran dan kritikan pasti Xianli terima dengan baik. Review juga ya jangan lupa. ^^

Walaupun ada yg nulis Cuma "Next" tapi itu berharga baget buat Xianlie^^.

Buat yang jadi "Silent Readers", aku hargai partisipasi kalian.

Thanks for Reading my Chanbaek Story. Meskipun Chanbaek Story yang sesungguhnya belum keluar.

Dada~

See You on next chaptered.

Salam Cinta Chanbaek

Xianli


End file.
